


Power Rangers Kinetic Fury

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: New powers, new villains, new characters, with a few familiar faces. What will happen? What kind of strange powers do these rangers have? Has references to my story "The New Black Ranger", probably should read that beforehand.





	1. Chapter 1

I hardly ever create OC’s. I’ve never created so much of the universe (new powers, new villains, so many new characters), so we’ll see how this goes. I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think in the reviews. As always, I don’t own Power Rangers, and I don’t own the already existing characters.

This story is based in my New Black Ranger Universe. You don’t have to have read that to understand this story, but there might be a little confusion in future chapters, due to a character being a ranger that wasn’t a ranger before.

Make sense?

Anyway, hope you enjoy,  Thanks so much for reading!

 

A group of four friends, were hanging out in an empty park when they were approached by a stranger in a green hood. They couldn’t see his face but they heard him say, “I need you.”

“You need us for what?” Aiden exclaimed.

“I need you to put on these rings, and help me save the world,” the mysterious figure replied.

“I think you are crazy,” Elle answered looking around at her friends.

“Maybe this isn’t so crazy, don’t we always dream of stuff like this happening?” Jack asked his friends.

“I’ll try it,” Raven replied, putting her hand out for the ring. The ring started to glow a soft pink when placed in her hand.

“I’m in,” Jack quickly said, taking a ring from the figures hand. His ring started glowing blue.

“Ok,” Elle replied, taking one, which glowed yellow.

“Fine, but this better not be some prank,” Aiden took one which glowed green.

“I don’t expect you to trust me yet, I understand how you feel, but danger is coming and we need to be ready. I can contact you through the rings, and I will call you when I need you to help. Stay safe,” the mysterious cloaked figure backed into the darkness and disappeared.

“That was weird,” Aiden commented.

“Definitely,” Elle replied.

“I’m going to put it on,” Jack announced.

“Me too,” Raven agreed.

They both put the rings on.

“So?” Elle asked them.

“It feels kind of tingly.”  
  
“I feel kind of stronger,” Jack admitted.

“I feel it too,” Aiden said placing it on his finger.

Elle nodded at them doing the same.

After they waited to see if anything weird would happen, Raven told the group, “Well, I have a test to study for, let’s go back to our dorms, but we’ll see you tomorrow.” She and Jack started heading toward one set of buildings. Elle and Aiden went off toward another dorm building.

The four of them were all students at the same university.  Angel Grove University was one of the more popular universities in the state. They had all moved from the same hometown, so they had known each other for years. Elle and Aiden had started dating their sophmore year of high school. The blonde haired pair had been staying in Elle’s room while her roommate was gone on vacation. Raven and Jack had known each other since he moved to Raven’s town in second grade, and had been best friends ever since. Jack had darker hair, while Raven dyed hers a dark red. Their dorm buildings were right next to each other, making it easy for them to hang out. The group didn’t have many classes together, but they still found a lot of time to hang out.

What kind of changes will these rings bring to their daily life and who is that mysterious figure they met?


	2. Chapter 2

“Guys, something is wrong,” Elle said the next morning when they met up for breakfast.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked quietly.

“Ok, last night we were fighting,” Aiden admitted, “and it was the weirdest thing, I made a storm cloud in her dorm room. It was a mess to clean up, I’m not sure how it happened.”  
  
“I noticed something weird too,” Jack confessed, “I wanted something that was in my fridge, well the fridge opened itself and the drink floated to me.”  
  
“Maybe the rings gave us weird powers?” Elle suggested.

“What powers do we have then?  I haven’t done anything weird yet,” Raven told Elle.

Before Elle could respond, the rings started speaking, “I need you at the university track.”

“He can tell us the answers,” Aiden concluded, and the group started running toward the track.

When they arrived they saw the same hooded figure fighting off what looked like half people half goat creatures.

“Whoa, what is going on?” Jack asked.

“Who are you?” Elle asked the figure.

The cloak flew off, revealing a guy, not much older than them with long dark hair.   
  
“I’ve seen you before!” Aiden announced, “Aren’t you an RA?”

After beating the last of the goat creatures down, the guy turned to them, “Yes I am an RA, my name is Tommy Oliver,” he put his hand out to the others to greet them.

“What are those things?” Raven asked him.

“They are called Faun; they were created a long time ago and are very mystical creatures. However, they have been taken over and used for evil. I can tell you more about the rings, and the creatures, if you come to my dorm,” Tommy suggested.

The group followed Tommy to his dorm room which happened to be a few floors above Jacks room. When they walked in it looked like a normal room, just like everyone else had. He pulled out a table and they all sat around it waiting for him to speak. He had a desktop computer which he sat in front of.

“Ok, as I said before, I’m Tommy Oliver,” he started, “don’t worry about introductions, I already know who you are. I got your information from the schools computers.”  


Aiden was about to interrupt when Elle smacked his arm to shut him up.

Tommy continued, “Now these rings give you access to the morphing grid. You guys are now power rangers. I’m sure you’ve heard of them before. There have been multiple teams at this point saving the galaxy, but it is a lot of tough work. I would know, I’ve been a ranger before,” Tommy pulled up a picture on his computer, “I’ve worked with many great people over the past few years, and I even had retired from being a ranger. However, I heard about a new villain, Lucifer. Now, if any of you know about mythology, you’ve heard of Cerberus, a three headed dog,” the group nodded in understanding, “Lucifer, is a Cerberus.”

“And you want us to defeat him?” Aiden asked laughing in shock.

“I know, with you four fighting, along with me, we can defeat him, and his cronies,” Tommy concluded.

“There are more people than just him and the faun?” Elle asked.

Tommy nodded, “They are his followers, who will fight for him until we can get the upper hand to fight him ourselves.”

“What about these powers?” Raven asked wondering about the weird things that happened to Aiden and Jack.

“Right, each of us has been given powers from the morphing grid. It is not based on what color your suit is, it’s based on your DNA. It causes a mutation in your DNA which permanently gives you these powers whether you have the rings on or not.  Because of that, however, I cannot tell you what your powers will be, but we can figure them out together. I have thermokinesis, which can control heat.”  
  
“How can that help us fight these creatures?” Jack asked.

“Put your hand out,” Tommy suggested, and when he did, Jack jumped back in shock.

“Oww.”

“I can heat things up a few hundred degrees, leaving them burnt and in pain,” Tommy mentioned, “That was only about 150.”

“Can’t we just fight everything by burning them to death then?” Aiden asked.

Tommy shook his head, “We can only use the powers in small doses, especially if you haven’t trained them yet. It starts draining you, making you weak. You can improve your powers, to do more, but we can’t push them too far, or it will drain your life force entirely. It’s like anything else, the more you do something the better you get, the more you use your powers, the stronger they will be and longer you can use them.”

“Maybe it’s better we don’t know what our powers are,” Elle suggested to Raven afraid of draining her life force.

“Maybe mine is telekinesis. I brought a drink to me last night,” Jack wondered aloud, trying to bring a notebook closer to him, it started slowly, but it slid across the table into his hand.

“I made a rain storm in her dorm room,” Aiden confessed to Tommy.

“You might have weather controlling capabilities,” Tommy suggested.

“What about us?” Raven asked pointing to herself and Elle.

“The powers will come to you when you need them,” Tommy assured them.

The whole group felt a little uneasy about having to save the world, but they had the power, they’d find a way to do it.

“I can teach you how to morph when we need to. If you need to call me, press this,” he showed a stone on the ring. The top stone had a symbol, and the color that they would morph. There were stones on each side, one being the one to call, and the other, he hadn’t mentioned yet.

They each went on their way, classes to go to, dorm rooms to clean, but they thought about these new powers all day, and wondered what kinds of things they would be able to do.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe I can make pain go away!” Elle exclaimed when they arrived back at Tommy’s room the next day.

The group had just gotten back from their first real fight. They had to fight a mermaid, named Melody, which had been attacking people in the university swimming pool. Aiden got hit, but Elle somehow made his pain go away. He wasn’t healed, but the pain was gone which helped him keep on fighting. Aiden managed to suck the water out of the pool into a whirlwind, letting the others get into the pool to fight easier. They defeated her and learned to work better as a team.

“Let’s get you guys bandaged up,” Tommy said, as he put a wrap on his arm.

“I’m sure you have lots of scars from fighting in the past, don’t you?” Jack asked.

Tommy nodded, “We fought a lot of monsters along the way, but at least we kept the city safe.”

They had been excited to morph for the first time. Tommy was in red, Jack in blue, Aiden in green, Elle in yellow and Raven in pink.

“Oh no, it’s getting late,” Raven said, “I have to make it to my anime club.”  
  
“I totally forgot the band was playing at the game,” Aiden said in a panic, running out the door.

“I should probably go watch him for moral support,” Elle laughed running after her boyfriend.

“I can teach you some more moves if you’d like?” Tommy asked Jack, who had been interested in martial arts.  Jack nodded and they got to work.

The group kept growing closer and closer than they already had been. Tommy became a regular part of the group, and they often spent time at his room, because, being an RA he had a dorm to himself. The group learned stories from Tommy’s past as a ranger, and Tommy learned about their high school and how they all met in band.  Aiden was the only one that continued band into college, but the others had all found groups they were interested in.

They kept fighting monsters left and right, a ghost named Alciel, a fairy named Violetta, and a dragon named Draconia.

They struggled to find balance between school activities and fighting evil, but they managed.

Aiden found he could control all types of weather, having Atmokinesis. The symbol on his helmet resembled a lightning bolt, connecting his power to his uniform.

Elle found she could create some pain in others, but it wasn’t strong enough to fully disable them, just hurt them enough to stall an attack a little bit longer. She did get better at taking the pain away though. She found her kinesis was called odynokinesis. Her symbol, the group discovered, looked like a nerve, the pain centers of the body, connecting her power to her uniform.

Jack continued to get stronger with his telekinesis, bringing heavier objects to him, as well as being able to attack with nearby objects by throwing them at the attacker. His helmet had a picture of a circle with a swirl in it, which the group found was a symbol meaning telekinesis.

Tommy had already developed his heat powers, but his helmet had a picture of a sun, to represent the heat.

Raven still hadn’t found her powers, but had a symbol of yin/yang on her helmet. She was unsure what it meant, but the group was sure she would find her powers and tried to keep her positive.


	4. Chapter 4

This is about the chapter where it helps if you read New Black Ranger. If you don’t just know, in this universe, Skull took over as Black Ranger from Carlos during Space.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You haven’t found your power because you aren’t meant to be a ranger,” The voice told Raven in a dream.

She had seen another ranger, purple, who attacked her but she couldn’t fight back. The voice came from the purple ranger, “You shouldn’t be here, you shouldn’t be a ranger,” it kept repeating.

Raven woke up dripping in sweat. The dream felt so real. She looked over, her roommate was still sleeping quietly. She glanced at the clock, 3 am. It was still too early to get up, but she didn’t want to go to sleep worried she’d have a nightmare again.

Eventually though, she drifted back to sleep.

“I’m going to pick you off, one by one, until you are free and we can take over this world,” The purple ranger told Raven. Raven pushed her away, darkness kept creeping into her mind, but she pushed it away with a big flash of light. She fell back, cutting her leg on a rock, and she woke up again.

“Oww,” She muttered, her leg was hurting, “What is going on?” she whispered, wishing to look at her leg, light streamed from her hand, letting her see her leg.

“I have light powers!” She squeeled, before realizing she would wake her roommate. She stayed quiet, but then was surprised, blood streaming down her leg. ‘Was that more than a dream?’ she thought. She crawled out of bed and changed and went to go talk to Jack or Tommy about it. Jack was her best friend, whom she told everything, but Tommy might know more about the weird dreams and the purple ranger. She wasn’t sure who she’d go to first, but she did know she had to walk over to their building.

She walked out into the cold air, hugging her jacket closer to her.

“I was hoping to find you out here,” she heard a menacing voice. She turned her head and saw the purple ranger. It wasn’t a dream. Her outfit looked like theirs, but her helmet looked like a cloud or thought bubble. ‘Maybe she controls thoughts or dreams, that could be how she was in my dream and hurt me there,’ Raven thought to herself.

“Who are you?” Raven yelled aloud.

“I’m your worst nightmare. I told you, I’m going to pick you off, one by one, and you will be my first,” she said jumping to attack Raven.

Raven morphed into her bright pink uniform. Each of the rangers had a saber they used to fight with along with their powers. She pulled out her saber and defended herself against the other ranger.

Raven got a few slices in before the purple ranger pushed her down. She fought back pushing a blast of light toward her enemy. It only slowed her down slightly, as the purple ranger came up and grabbed Raven by the arm, and pulled. Raven heard a snap before feeling pain race through her body, the pain fogged her mind and she screamed, letting a blast of darkness spread out from her knocking the purple ranger down. She was starting to pass out, the fog overtaking her brain, but she saw a figure in black approach her.


	5. Chapter 5

“I haven’t heard from her all day,” Jack said worried about his friend when he met the rest of the group for lunch.  
“If Lucifer has her, I’m sure him or one of his cronies would have told us by now, right?” Elle suggested.  
“We don’t know. They could use her as bait, they could use her for evil, they could just destroy her, we don’t know what they are thinking,” Tommy admitted.  
“I think she’s out there somewhere,” Aiden tried to comfort the group.  
There was a knock on the door, Tommy went to answer it. There was guy a couple years older than them, more around Tommy’s age, dressed in all black, with a spike necklace and one dangly earring.  
“Skull? What are you doing here?” Tommy asked surprised.  
“We need to talk,” Skull said, asking if he could come inside.  
“Sure, is everything all right? How did you find my room?” Tommy wondered.  
“Hi,” Skull said, nodding to the 3 friends, “Just listen, I’ll explain what I know and why I’m here. Your friend, the pink ranger is safe. She’s been hurt, but she’s safe.” The group looked around confused how this guy would know, but they let him continue, “Tommy, I don’t know if you know this, but after becoming the space rangers, Carlos had been hurt and I had gotten the black powers. He got better, but he decided to retire, leaving me as the black space ranger. As far as I know, I’m the only other ranger left in Angel Grove. Most everyone else has moved or doesn’t have their powers any more. I had been told of the previous rangers so I knew you had been a ranger. Well, when I saw that Angel Grove was under attack again, I knew you might need help at some point. I had been keeping an eye on you and pieced together the other ranger identities,” He paused a moment.  
“So where is Raven?” Elle asked worried.  
“Anyway, I heard some intel about a sixth ranger, a purple ranger, and I had been investigating. She’s been working for Lucifer, and pretty much had been raised by him. She can control thoughts. She can control bad thoughts in those who are unsure of themselves and who are not full of confidence. She used her powers to get into the pink rangers dreams. I’m going to guess she woke up and was coming to tell one of you about it when she was attacked by the purple ranger. I caught the end of the fight, and I helped push the purple ranger away, and I took her to my house where she could be safe. Bulk is watching her. They know where all of you live, but they have no reason to track me or where I live, so I thought it would be a good place. Plus, it was around 3 in the morning, so I didn’t want to make a scene waking you all.”  
“What’s wrong with her?” Jack asked scared for his friend.  
“The purple ranger pretty much shattered the bones in her arm and shoulder, so we have her bandaged up. I had some bandages left over from a guy I met on a different planet. It heals quicker, so hopefully by the time she wakes up, it will be mostly healed,” Skull said hopefully.  
“How do you two know each other?” Aiden asked Skull and Tommy.  
“We went to school together, Bulk and Skull were a couple of pranksters and bullies, I never thought I’d see them change so much, especially to the point of being a ranger,” Tommy admitted.  
“Well, I never believed you dorks could have been rangers either,” Skull joked back, his old personality shining through.  
“What do we do now?” Elle asked the group.  
“We track the purple ranger, along with Lucifer, and hopefully we can defeat them before they hurt any more people,” Tommy said.

“Bulk and I can help you however you need, if you want. Plus, I think it best we don’t move Raven until her arm is healed. Plus, there’s more room to care for her there than a dorm where people would ask questions,” Skull mentioned.  
“Can we visit her?” Jack asked, “She’s been my best friend for years now,” he explained.  
“Yeah, I want to see her too,” Elle added.  
“My only worry is that they don’t know who the black ranger is, they don’t know where to look for me. I also made sure they weren’t following me when I took her there. They know who you are and are tracking you, if you come there you could risk her safety,” Skull replied informing them.  
“What if they track you from here to there?” Aiden asked Skull.  
“I’m an RA, he would just look like any student coming to visit,” Tommy realized.  
“I am a student here too, it would make sense if they checked it,” Skull added, “We could simply be working on a school project or anything.”  
“I just hate that she’s hurt and I can’t help her,” Jack commented.  
“Me too,” the others muttered quietly.  
Skull linked his communication system with theirs so if they needed to get in touch, they could. He went on his way to go check back on Raven, while the rest of them regrouped and tried to come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m not sure if you can hear me,” Skull said out loud, “I’ve been in a coma where I could hear, but couldn’t speak or move, so I understand. Just wanted to let you know you are safe and that you have friends that care about you and want you back.”

“You haven’t left her side since she got here, except when you went to speak to Tommy. Go get some rest,” Bulk mentioned to his friend.

“I don’t want her waking up alone and not knowing where she is,” Skull replied.

“Have you heard from the others yet?” Bulk asked.

He shook his head, “I think they are either waiting for her to wake up or for another attack.”

“Can they really beat Lucifer? Are you going back into battle?” Bulk worried.

“Everyone has set backs, but they will do it. I’ll go if they need me; I’m not letting the world get taken over.”

“You know I’ll be there to help too, even if you won’t let me in the fighting,” Bulk joked to lighten the mood.

“Thanks,” Skull said turning back to Raven.  He didn’t have a medical chamber that could heal her like the space rangers had, and he didn’t have a ton of medical supplies, but he knew how to set bones to heal, and so he did that and waited. He’d been giving her water and liquid food so she didn’t dehydrate and starve.

It’d been a week since she had been attacked, and at this point, with the extra healing powers of the bandages, it still would take a couple more weeks for the bones to heal.

Raven started gaining consciousness. She started to move just a bit, “Raven?” she heard. She tried opening her eyes but it was so bright she had trouble focusing, there was a face, but she couldn’t tell whose.

“Raven, it’s ok, don’t move too much, you broke your arm,” she heard. Finally, her brain worked through the fog until she could see clearly. There was a guy, not far from her age, with dark hair and dark clothes.

“Who are you?” she coughed, trying to bring words to her mouth.

“You can call me Skull. You are safe here, don’t worry,” he said calmly, “I know Tommy, and your friends know you are here.”

“What happened?” She said trying to sit up and clear her mind.

He helped her sit up without hurting her arm, “You were fighting the purple ranger, and she broke your arm. I saved you but she’s still out there. You’ve been out for about a week.”

“Skull, dinner is ready,” they heard from the kitchen. Bulk had gotten a lot better at cooking in the past couple years.

“Bulk, make a third plate,” Skull yelled back, then he asked Raven, “You do like macaroni right?”

Raven nodded in response.  Finally she got the courage to ask, “Are you a power ranger too?”

Skull showed her his wrist morpher, “A bit different than yours, and my outfit is different design, but yes, I am a power ranger.”

Raven felt her stomach grumble, “Lead the way?” She tried standing, but her legs were a little uneasy so Skull helped her walk.

They went out to the kitchen, “This is my best friend Bulk,” Skull introduced.

“Good to see you finally awake,” Bulk said while plating up food.

“Nice to meet you,” Raven said.

They talked over dinner, about interests, their jobs, and what it was like to be a ranger. As they finished, “We should probably call your friends to let them know you are awake,” Skull said, “I did promise a certain Jack that I would let him know as soon as his best friend woke up,” he laughed.

“Jack worries too much, but yeah, I’ll let them know. I should probably go back to campus soon anyway,” Raven replied.

“It’s gotten late; you might get attacked being on your own out there. I can walk you back if you’d like, or you could stay here until morning, we can play games or something,” Skull suggested.

“Games sounds nice,” Raven answered, reaching for the cell phone she thought would be in her pocket.

“Oh, your phone was in the other room, it should be fully charged,” Skull knew what she was looking for.

“Hello?” Jack answered through the phone.

“Hey Jack,” Raven answered.

“You’re awake! How are you feeling? Are you coming back soon?” Jack asked quickly.

“I’m ok, just sore. I’m coming back to campus tomorrow, so we can hang out then, ok?” Raven replied, “Tell everyone I’m fine.”

“Ok, goodnight.”  
  
“Night.”

“Did you want to take a shower? You could borrow a change of clothes if you like. I know what it feels like after you’ve been out for a while. Although, I was out for three weeks instead of one, and I had a computer taking care of me,” Skull smiled.

“Sure,” Raven managed to get herself undressed and in the shower. Skull had given her a black shirt and a pair of skull covered pajama pants, ‘seems like he only wears black and skulls, could be worse though,’ she thought to herself.

She got out of the shower, dried herself, and managed to get the pants on. She got the shirt half way on but couldn’t finish with her broken arm, plus it needed to be bandaged again. She was embarrassed but knew she needed help. She opened the door slightly, “Hey Skull?”

He came to the outside of the door, “Yeah?”

“If it’s not a problem, could you bandage me and help me finish getting dressed?” she asked.

“Yeah, let me go get the bandaging,” he replied. He came back and she opened the door. He kept his eyes on her arm and back, and got her bandaged and fully into her shirt.

“Thanks. And thanks for taking care of me this week, you didn’t have to do that,” she told him.

“It’s what rangers do for each other,” he replied smiling.

Raven and Skull stayed up all night playing card games. He told her how he became a ranger and how they saved the world, and she told him how she became a ranger. Bulk would have played too, but he had to work the next day. Skull drank coffee to help him stay up longer, and Raven wasn’t tired from having slept for a week straight.

In the morning when it was light out Raven decided it was time to go back to campus.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you there?” Skull asked her.

“I’ll be fine, the walk isn’t that far, thanks again, I’m sure I’ll see you around though,” Raven replied.

“Plus you’ll need to get your clothes out of my washer,” he reminded her that she was currently wearing his clothes, “It’s ok though, I put my number in your phone in case you need me for anything.”

“Thanks again,” Raven said as she tried to hug him, before she started her walk back home.

Skull closed the door and saw Bulk there in his work uniform.

“You’re falling for her, aren’t you?” Bulk asked his friend jokingly.

“I’ve only known her really a day, but yeah, there’s just something about her,” Skull mentioned before heading off to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

“She says she’s ok,” Jack said quietly.

“Well that’s good, don’t worry too much,” Elle said.

“Yeah man, she’s fine, she might have been beat up, but she’s alive, that’s what matters,” Aiden replied.

“She’s my best friend, I just worry about her, you know?” Jack said.

“I think you like her,” Elle suggested.

Jack didn’t reply to her suggestion, “I need to get some sleep, I’ll talk to you guys later.”

 After Jack left, Aiden said, “I think he likes her too,” he then changed the subject, “What are we going to do to defeat someone who can get into our minds?”

“I don’t know, hopefully there’s some kind of limit to her powers, or that we don’t have doubt she can feed on,” Elle replied.

“I hope so too,” Aiden wished.


	8. Chapter 8

During the next few weeks the group had one fight without Raven, they didn’t want her hurting her arm before it was fully healed. They fought a unicorn named Amara. Raven was worried about sitting the fight out but she was glad they got Amara destroyed.

Another week or so after that, Raven’s arm had finished healing. They knew they were due for another attack but were unsure as to what was coming their way this time.

“We don’t know what is making this purple ranger evil. She could be brain washed, she could be under a spell, she could be bribed, we just don’t know,” Tommy admitted.

“She might have been raised that way, thinking she is good and we are bad,” Skull added thinking of Karone.

“Well, I plan to get her back,” Raven chimed up.

“Me too,” Jack added.

“We just need to be careful,” Elle added reminding them of how she hurt Raven.

“Guys, we need to go,” Aiden realized that someone was attacking the park which was full of people, “Call Skull, I think we’ll need help.”

When they got to the park the monster that was there disappeared and then someone else quickly appeared. They realized it was Lucifer and the purple ranger.

“Good to see you again,” the purple ranger said to Raven.

“I’ll get you this time,” she replied.

“Lucifer,” Tommy spoke.

“Rangers, it seems your time has come,” Lucifer started, and suddenly, they were surrounded by Faun. However, it all happened in a rush, but the faun were circled around, each armed with blasters.  They’ve never fought with blasters before.

“It’s a set up!” Elle screamed.

Jack pulled a bench toward them just in time, taking a few of the faun out, but the rest all shot at once.

Jack, Elle, and Aiden had gotten away without a hit because of the bench hitting out their side and acting as a shield.

“Shit!” Skull exclaimed as he got hit in the leg.

Raven got hit a few times, but used a light barrier to push the faun away.

Tommy got hit the most. He looked down at his body which was now riddled with blaster holes. He fell to the ground.

When Elle noticed, she went to him and tried to help take his pain away.

Raven doubled over in pain, but tried to crawl toward Tommy. The group slowly surrounded him, half of them crying.

“Take this,” Tommy gave his ring to Skull.

“Thank you,” he nodded to Elle, she knew she couldn’t save him, but she tried her hardest to help ease his pain.

He took a deep breathe, and once he released it, his lungs stopped moving.

Aiden and Jack took their attention back to Lucifer and the purple ranger. They ran toward them, but Lucifer spoke, “I’ll spare the rest of you for now,” and they vanished.

Elle was too exhausted from helping Tommy that she couldn’t help out the other two that got hit.

Jack rushed back to Raven to check on her. She had now started coughing up blood. Skull left Tommy’s side and limped to Raven.

“Let’s get you taken care of,” Jack suggested.

“I’m fine, we should probably get out of the park though, in case someone comes and sees us,” Raven coughed.

“Let’s get to my house, it’s the safest place we have for now,” Skull offered.

“Do you have the right knowledge to care for wounds like this?” Jack asked him worried about Raven.

Skull thought about it for a moment, “Let me call a friend.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for coming man," Skull told his mysterious friend.

The group of friends had suddenly been transported onto a ship. It had only taken the ship a few minutes to get within earths range.

"Tommy?" Alpha asked about the man on the floor.

"I'm sorry Alpha, we were ambushed, at least he wasn't in pain thanks to Elle," Skull said.

"This may not be a good time for introductions, but this is Alpha and I am Andros, and you are on the Astro Megaship," the mysterious man told the group.

"Can you help her?" Jack asked holding up Raven.

Aiden was busy comforting Elle. None of them had seen someone die in front of them, so they were all in a bit of shock.

"Let's see what we can do," Andros said nodding.

Alpha took Tommy off to another room, Elle and Aiden stayed in the control room, while Jack and Skull helped Raven walk to the medical room. After examining her wounds, while she came in and out of consciousness, Andros cleaned the wounds as best as possible, gave her medicine to ease the pain and help knock her out, and hooked her to the healing chamber.

"How long will she be in there?" Jack asked of his friend.

"Well, I was in there three weeks," Skull confessed, "And our friend Carlos was in there at least a month."

"My friend Zhane was in there for 2 years," Andros mentioned.

"Well, I doubt it will take that long, right Andros?" Skull said trying to point out that that would be the last thing Jack needed to hear.

"Yeah, she'll be better soon," Andros comforted, "there's not much else we can do here, you should bandage your leg though, Skull."

Skull remembered his leg wound, "Yeah, probably."

After Skull was done, he limped to the kitchen with Andros so they could talk.

"Before, I thought we lost Carlos, and that was so hard, but luckily, he was fine. Now though, I don't know what to do. Of course I am sad, but I'm more worried about the team. I just recently joined them. Now though, Tommy gave me his morphing ring. I don't feel like I can replace their leader, I've not gotten to know Elle or Aiden enough, and I can tell Jack is wary of me because I got close to Raven, who is his best friend. If we get attacked soon, Raven will be out, and I'm not sure if the others will have the courage to fight after this. I just don't know what to do," Skull admitted putting his head between his hands.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Andros replied, "The world is depending on them, on you, and you guys will need to figure a way to work as a team. I see what you mean about leadership; maybe put it to a vote, in a day or two, so they can have time to process this. I know you guys can do this, but each team is different and what worked for us, might not work for them."

Skull nodded in response thinking about what he had to do.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Look at those fools crying over that ranger,” Lucifer growled while watching the view screen.

“They all look so sad,” the purple ranger noticed.

“He was my best friend, and a great martial artist and teacher, it was an honor fighting with you man,” a muscular man in black eulogized through the screen.

“Humans are silly with all of these emotions. The only emotions you need are anger and hate,” Lucifer preached.

“So many people care about them, how can they be so bad?” The purple ranger questioned.

“Piper, when I took you in, you were in a rough spot. You had abusive parents. You were filled with hate, wanting a way out. I gave you a way out and took care of your parents for you. In return, you are supposed to not question about the human world. You understand don’t you? I took you in as a daughter, I don’t want you getting mixed up in their world. We will conquer it, and you will help me rule them,” Lucifer concluded.

Piper kept watching the screen observing the rangers. Many people, a few not from this world, all dressed in different colors, presumably their ranger colors. They all cried over their fallen comrade. Piper thought of a book she read before. Lucifer did not want her interacting with the human world, but before her life with him, she loved to read. It was an escape from her life when her parents were being especially cruel. She snuck out sometimes to get different books and hid them away. One quote she read was, “No one mourns the wicked.” If they were such bad people, why did they have so many friends mourning? No one here mourned the generals that were taken down, nor did the faun mourn the other faun. Was Lucifer wicked? Was she wrong all along? Clouded by the abuse of her parents and misguided by the only light she had ever been shown?

Her heart hurt and her mind was clustered with confusion.

She watched on, noticing the fallen ranger’s team. The one in pink was still wounded, but she was up and pushing through it for her friend. The yellow one was seen trying to help ease the mental pain of those around her, but there was too much for her to handle.

“They are weak. Too bad we didn’t get more of them when we had the chance. I just might have an idea though, get yourself ready,” Lucifer spoke.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Let’s get you back,” Bulk mentioned to Raven who was still in a great amount of pain.

“I just can’t believe it. Where do we go from here?” Elle asked.

“We just have to keep fighting, right guys?” Aiden tried to cheer them up.

“I think we need to have a meeting,” Skull told them.

“To do what? Plan how we’ll get attacked next time?” Jack asked in anger.

“At least we have a better meeting place,” Raven coughed.

“Yeah, and not only that, you have me cooking for you,” Bulk smiled.

The group walked on in silence, not ready to talk about the funeral they just attended.

“Where do you think you are going?” Lucifer appeared behind them

“What do you want?” Aiden yelled at him.

“I’m going to hit you while you are down and destroy you once and for all!” Lucifer yelled posing for attack.

The rangers got ready to morph, even Raven who stood up tall to fight. Just before they morphed though, the purple ranger appeared in front of them.

“What are you doing Piper?” Lucifer asked her.

“No one mourns the wicked,” she whispered.

“What is this nonsense?” He asked angrily.

“No one mourns the wicked,” she repeated, “You used me. They were not bad; you and your generals are bad. You are worse than my parents!”

“I never thought you’d turn on me. You were like a daughter to me, but I guess things change. You’ll end up dead, just like your parents,” Lucifer attacked her.

The other rangers morphed while Bulk tried to stay out of the way. They helped Piper attack Lucifer, and eventually, he fell back, “I’ll be back for you Piper, and you rangers as well. I’ll come back stronger than before, and you won’t be able to stop me,” he disappeared.

The rangers stayed morphed.

“Who are you?” Aiden asked.

  
“How do we know this isn’t a set up?” Elle asked.

Piper demorphed, showing long black hair and a light face. Her eyes showed tears.

“I don’t know if we should trust her,” Raven said thinking about how the purple ranger attacked her.

“Here,” Piper said, putting the ring up in the air toward Jack. He waved his hand and it floated to him.

“She seems to be really upset, and sounds like she’s been through a lot,” Jack started, “I think we can trust her.”  


“How do we know that she isn’t brainwashing you with her powers?” Raven asked angrily.

“It’s just a vibe I’m getting. Just trust me, alright?” Jack asked.

“I’m not sure, but for now, maybe it’s best if you take her to campus. The rangers just got a new base, I’m not sure if it’s wise to lead her there right away, not knowing for sure if she is trustworthy,” Skull mentioned.

“I’ll take her there then,” Jack replied.

“Be careful,” Raven mentioned to him. She was angry that he trusted her so easily, but he was still her best friend and she worried about him.

“You too,” he replied to Raven, who was being supported by Bulk. She kept having coughing fits. Turns out the blaster attack had gotten her in her lung, collapsing it.

“I’ll go with him to keep an eye on him,” Aiden said not wanting to leave Jack alone with her. Aiden wasn’t sure if he trusted her or not, but knew it was a risk either way.

“I’m not letting you have all the action,” Elle joked, saying she’d go with.

“Don’t do anything too stupid,” Skull commented before heading off in a different direction.  
  
Raven stumbled to follow him before Bulk scooped her up and gave her a piggyback ride.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Thanks for letting me stay here again,” Raven said quietly.

“Well, Andros had to be going. We’d have left you hooked up a bit longer, but knew you’d want to come,” Skull mentioned.

They were sitting around the kitchen table, “Why do I have to keep getting hurt?” Raven asked Bulk and Skull.

“He used to ask the same thing,” Bulk joked about Skull, who smacked his arm.

“I just feel weak, I guess,” Raven confessed.

“You know, we don’t think you are weak, and neither does your team. Tommy gave me his ring. However, I know you and Tommy were the only ones that had really warmed up to me. It’s hard letting someone into a group. We want you to be our new leader,” Skull told her.

“Me?” She sat in shock.

“You’ll be a great leader,” Bulk added.

“I’m also in contact with someone who can change your ring to black, giving me a suit like yours, and letting you take the red powers. But I can’t make you do this,” Skull explained.

“If you guys really think I can be the leader, then I can’t let you down,” she smiled weakly.

After talking more about their wariness about Piper, they went to the living room and watched some television to zone out the past few days. Raven fell asleep on the couch, waking up to Skull carrying her to the guest bed.

“Sorry for waking you,” he noticed her eyes opening.

“It’s fine,” she muttered sleepily. He placed her in the bed and covered her back up. She had been so exhausted from the day she fell back to sleep almost instantly. She thought she felt a small kiss on her forehead, but she thought she might have dreamt it.

In the morning she awoke to the smell of bacon.

She crawled out of bed to go check it out.

“Morning,” she alerted Bulk of her presence.

“Morning, hungry?” He asked her as she sat down at the table.

“Mhm,” she responded.

“We’ll eat when Skull gets out of the shower,” Bulk told her.

“Do you need help?” She asked quietly.

“I’m fine, just take it easy,” Bulk told her.

“You know, Tommy said you guys used to be bullies and pranksters, but you both are two of the nicest people I’ve ever met,” Raven observed.

“Well, not everyone sees things the same to begin with, but we have changed a lot. He became a ranger, I got a consistent job, we’ve settled down a lot since then. If you call him going and saving the world settled,” Bulk joked.

She sat there and thought about what Bulk had said. If they had changed so much in just a few years, maybe Piper had changed and she misjudged her.

After a moment they heard the bathroom door open. The bathroom was on the other side of the hall from the bedrooms so he had to walk by the kitchen to get to his room. He passed the kitchen, wearing only a towel around his waist. Raven blushed when she saw him and noticed how skinny he really was.  She also noticed had a little bit of muscle popping out from his chest. He turned his head in slight shock, “Oh, I didn’t know you were up, sorry,” He walked quickly to his room to get dressed.

Bulk started placing plates on the table. Skull came into the kitchen with a set of clothes, “I thought you might want to change. You also might just want to start leaving an outfit or two here,” he mentioned quietly.

“Maybe I just like borrowing your clothes,” Raven joked trying to show him he shouldn’t be embarrassed.

After breakfast Skull cleaned off his plate, “I have to go meet today about the rings before Billy leaves town.”  
  
“I should probably go check on the Piper situation,” Raven decided.

“I need to go grocery shopping if we are going to keep having guests over,” Bulk laughed.

Raven walked to campus hugging Skulls hoodie to her. It was a cold morning; she’d been so busy lately that she hadn’t even noticed how close to winter it had gotten. So much had happened lately there was so much to take in.

She got to campus and knocked on Jacks door. He opened it, revealing himself, and the other rangers.

“Can we talk?” she asked him quietly.

He nodded and they started down the hall. They didn’t start talking until they were back outside.

“How is she?” Raven asked Jack.

“She’s been through a lot,” Jack responded quietly.

“Look,” Raven tried to get to her point, “I didn’t understand why you would trust her. She had attacked me, she worked with Lucifer, who killed one of us.” She went to continue but Jack interrupted.

“I don’t know why you trusted Skull so quickly. He swooped in out of nowhere, basically stalked us, and just included himself in our group. Now with Tommy gone, we do need someone else. But why not Piper instead?” Jack said.

At this point, Raven was getting irritated that he interrupted her as well as how he was attacking the person who saved her.

“If he didn’t do all of that, I wouldn’t be here! Ok, I came to say that maybe we should give her a chance. People can change, and everyone deserves a chance. But apparently you don’t think Skull deserves a better chance, so how about we stick to just the four of us and try to take him? Huh? Will that be fair to you?” Raven yelled.

“We need her,” he mentioned.

“We need him,” she replied.

“You seem to need him, but I’m not sure if the group does. You’ve been spending so much time over there and coming home in his clothes. What is going on with you?” Jack asked accusingly.

“Is that what all of this is about? You are jealous because I spend time with someone other than you? We are best friends. Yes, best friends stick together, but that doesn’t mean they are the _only_ person that they hang out with. I have the freedom to hang out with or even date whoever I want to, you don’t control my life. And if you haven’t forgotten, I keep getting hurt, in ways that would make it kind of hard for me to do anything at all. So you try having your arm bones shattered, getting hit with blaster fire, and coughing up blood. My lung will never be the same and I will probably always have breathing trouble because of it. We just went through something tragic, and I’m trying to help piece this group back together. You guys apparently picked me to be the leader, but if you think you can do a better job, go for it. Save the world, lead the group, but I won’t be in it,” Raven started storming off angry.

Jack ran to her and grabbed her arm, “I’m sorry, ok? I shouldn’t have acted like that.  I guess it’s just with Tommy dying and I felt like you were abandoning me, it’s just been really hard,” he explained, “I was just worried. And Piper needs a friend, and I feel like I can be there for her. I feel like we can all be there. Plus, she knows Lucifer, she can help us plan and fight against him,” he apologized.

They sat down on a bench and sat in silence for a few moments.

“We ok?” she asked him.

“Always,” he replied.

“I guess I should go actually introduce myself to her,” Raven said standing up; she started walking back toward his building.

 When they arrived, Raven walked in his room and put her hand out as an invitation.

“I’m Raven,” she said.

“I’m Piper,” she replied, “I know it won’t mean much to you, but I am so sorry for your arm as well as for your friend.”

Soon after Raven got there, Elle and Aiden went back to their dorms to change.

Piper and Raven got to know each other a bit better, and although they were not the best of friends yet, they had gotten past the awkwardness and could see each other working together to beat Lucifer.


	13. Chapter 13

“How’d it go today?” Skull asked Raven when she got to his house. Bulk had to work the next morning so he went to bed early.

“Jack and I fought, over stupid things, but it was better. I think Piper will really help us,” she admitted.

“That’s good, we got the ring finished,” he said.

“What’s on your helmet?” she asked in seriousness wondering what kind of genetic mutation it gave him.

“It looks like wavy lines, let’s be real here,” he laughed.

“That’s what I felt about mine too, wasn’t sure what it could be, but photoumbrakinesis makes sense,” she mentioned.

“Hopefully I can figure it out soon to help us fight Lucifer, and hopefully with a much less confusing kinesis name,” he joked.

She nodded in return.

“You look tired, want to go to sleep?” Skull asked as she yawned.

She nodded again, “This time I brought some clothes.” She went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. It felt weird, but this place was starting to feel like home, at least more than her dorm room felt.

When she came out, she grabbed his hoodie from the chair.

“Thought you brought your own clothes?” he cracked.

“It’s cold.”

She went to the guest bedroom and tried to get to sleep. Her mind was on the events of the day, but eventually she drifted off.

‘Moving through the shadows

Using the dark to move

A figure in the distance

Tommy, falling.

Darkness consumes her mind

Lucifer, coming at her,

Striking her friends

Slicing through her chest.’

She opened her eyes and screamed. A light appeared from her hand and she assessed her location; still in the guest room. She quieted her breathing to not wake the others, but as soon as she did Skull was already at her door.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worried. He could see the outline of her face from the light in her hand.

“Just nightmares, sorry for waking you,” she apologized quietly.

“Did you want to come to my room, in case you have more nightmares?” he suggested, “I know how bad nightmares can get.”

She nodded and rose out of bed. She kept a light so she could see where to follow him. She climbed into the side opposite him and pulled up the covers.

“Thanks,” she whispered before putting the light out.

She fell back to sleep quickly, knowing someone was there with her. She didn’t have any more nightmares that night.

She awoke slowly, feeling someone cuddled next to her.

She opened her eyes and quickly moved back to the other side of the bed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t awake long,” Skull smiled, “You are cute when you sleep.”

Raven blushed, “So are you,” she reached up and kissed his cheek before getting out of the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you really think we should have left Jack alone with Piper for a whole night?” Aiden laughed.

“I mean, I think we all agree she can help us and that she is good, I just worry he might be a bit obsessed with her,” Elle responded.

Aiden nodded, “He is. There was so much stress, and with his worry about Raven, and then Tommy, I think he just clung to Piper, using her as his distraction.”

“Have you noticed though, how he looks at her? I think he’s starting to like her,” Elle commented.

“I don’t know her enough, but she might like him back. She hardly had anyone; it would make sense for her to cling to the first thing that was nice to her. Though, that seems to be the problem she had last time, with the nice thing being Lucifer,” Aiden said in seriousness.

“Well, it seems like Skull and Raven have been a bit distant from the group. He might not feel like part of the team yet either, but with Raven helping him and Jack helping Piper, hopefully we can bring the team together to be able to defeat Lucifer. Raven’s our leader now, I know we placed her there, but I’m hoping she steps up like she should. We need to train,” Elle decided.

“You’re cute when you are thinking,” Aiden noticed.

Elle blushed and then joked, “You’d be cute if you ever tried to think.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Oh shut up,” he kissed her lips.

When they pulled away, Elle whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Aiden responded.


	15. Chapter 15

“I hope this works,” Raven said quietly as they walked toward the park.

“It can only get better,” Skull tried to comfort her. He was dressed in leather pants, a black tank top, fedora, and had a red bandana wrapped around his neck.

Raven, dressed in black jeans, a red shirt with a black heart, and one of skulls hoodies, along with a newly dyed pink streak in her hair, sat down at the picnic table. They were the first of the group to show.

A few minutes later, Aiden and Elle arrived, both in blue jeans, with Aiden in a green shirt and Elle in yellow.

Jack and Piper finally showed a few minutes later. Jack was in a navy blue shirt, with a light blue over-shirt and jeans. Piper, who was hardly ever unmorphed, needed more clothes, so Jack had taken her shopping. She was in a long sleeve big purple shirt and light jeans. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

“I know we’ve all been through a lot,” Raven started, “I first want to thank you for choosing me to be the group’s leader. I know I can’t replace Tommy, but I will try my best to help us win this.”

“We think you’ll do great,” Aiden confirmed.

“We were talking last night, and we think we need to train. Strengthen our powers and learn to work together as a team,” Elle added.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Raven nodded, “Our powers keep growing stronger, but now we have some issues. First off, Skull is new to these ranger powers, meaning he has not found what his are yet. Secondly, we need to find a way to use Pipers powers to our advantage, if she would be willing to use them at all.”  


“We talked about that last night,” Jack started.

Piper put her hand on his arm and started speaking, “I thought that maybe I can only give bad thoughts, which wouldn’t work on Lucifer. I’ve never been able to affect him. However, Jack suggested I use my power for good thoughts. He let me test it on him, and it seems to have worked. Just little things, like boosting confidence or helping with courage.”

“I think we’ll need the confidence boost,” Aiden admitted.

The rest of the group nodded.

“Let’s get to training then,” Raven decided.

They paired off and worked on different stances for a while. Then once they felt they got them down better, they started working on their powers. Elle stood by in case anyone got hurt. Piper stood by her to watch what the others could do.

Jack had started carrying blades on him which he could fling at enemies with his mind while he used his body to do double the attacks.

He started flinging them out into an open field where Aiden practiced hitting the targets with lightning.

After a while, Aiden started chasing Elle with a rainbow, “Stay still, you have to be the pot of gold at the end!”

Raven started practicing her light screen defenses.   


“How did you guys find your power?” Skull asked them.

“I got attacked,” Raven mentioned.

“Sorry,” Piper said, realizing it was her that attacked.

“It’s fine, I guess I wouldn’t be so good at this now if you hadn’t,” Raven replied smiling.

“I got myself a drink out of the fridge without getting up,” Jack laughed.

“I flooded Elle’s room,” Aiden joked.

“So, attacks and accidents, right?” Skull asked, and then suggested, “Maybe we need to fight it out of me?”

“Heads up,” Jack started throwing his blades.

Skull dodged them quickly, and then Aiden tried by making and throwing snowballs. Skull dodged those just as quickly. After he gained his breathe back, he said, who’s next?

“I can’t help,” Elle laughed.

“I don’t think I can either,” Piper confessed.

“My turn then,” Raven went after him. She started in hand to hand using her light shield to block his strikes.

“I don’t think this is working,” he admitted.

“Want me to go for it?” Raven asked him, and he nodded, “Stand back guys.”  
She threw her arms out letting a barrage of light out in a stream around her, using her full force, she got close to hitting him when he vanished.

“See that?” Aiden pointed out.

A cloud of smoke had moved out of the way and formed into Skull a few feet away.

“You can turn into smoke?” Elle asked.

Skull shrugged unsure of what just happened.

“You ok?” He asked Raven who had sat down on the grass. The last attack took a lot out of her, on top of her wounds still weren’t’ fully healed.

“We found you your power, I’m great,” She smiled trying to reassure him.

He stood where he was and thought hard, slowly, his hand turned into a thick black smoke. Suddenly, his shape was gone, just a simple dark cloud of smoke spinning around in the air. He went past his friends and landed in front of Raven.

Suddenly, his phone rang, “Hello?”

“Yeah Bulkie, we’ll be there soon. Bye,” Skull talked to the phone, and then turned to the group, “Hungry?”

They hadn’t noticed how quickly the day had gone by. The sun was starting to set when they headed toward Bulk and Skulls house.

When they got there, the sun had gone down, leaving the street dark. Generally, they could see some kind of light coming from the house, but now, darkness.

“Wait,” Piper said before Skull put his key in the door.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

“It’s Damien,” she whispered in shocked realization.

“Who?” Aiden asked.

“Lucifer’s last general,” she replied.

“Really? What is he?” Jack asked.

“Vampire.”

The group stood in silence.

“I’m going to save Bulk,” Skull resolved.

“I have an idea that will take him by surprise,” Raven stalled him. She turned to Piper, “Is he weak to sunlight?”

Piper nodded.

Raven whispered her plan to Skull, and told the rest of the group to stay outside.

Skull turned into smoke and glided into the house through the door frame. Raven, testing a theory, disappeared into the darkness and moved into the shadows. She moved straight through a window without making any noise. Skull and Raven floated through the house until they found Bulk.

“Keep quiet,” the vampire hit Bulk.

Bulk quieted down. He was tied to a chair, mouth gagged so he couldn’t scream.

“If they don’t hurry up, I’ll drain you,” Damien hissed.

Skull went behind Bulk so he could loosen him from the chair.

Still unnoticed, Raven braced herself. If she could muster enough light, she could burn him right now and end this.

When she was into position, Skull moved in front of Bulk to prevent him from getting blinded.

All of a sudden, a great flash of light burst through the house.

“What’s happening?” The vampire squealed in pain, his skin started to burn.

The others burst into the room, Aiden hitting him with lightning, Jack hitting the vampire in the heart with one of his blades.

The vampire burst into darkness and disappeared.

After getting the cloth off his mouth Bulk spoke, “What was that?”

“Vampire,” Elle answered.

“Bad guy,” Aiden also answered.

“No, the smoke thing?” He asked Skull, who disappeared into a puff of smoke in response.

“He found his powers,” Raven smiled.

“You don’t seem surprised at the vampire part?” Piper asked.  


“You must be Piper,” he introduced himself, “I’m Farkas. Well, just call me Bulk. And this was nothing compared to being on Astronema’s ship.”

“At least you weren’t there for 3 weeks,” Skull joked.

“At least I could have lost some weight,” Bulk laughed about his size.

“We discovered I’m called Skull for a reason,” Skull quipped.

The group cleaned up the mess while Bulk went on to cook them dinner.

They all stayed over, staying up late and having a movie night.

‘I think we’ve finally become a team,’ Raven thought to herself smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few weeks since the vampire incident. Raven was basically living with Bulk and Skull. Piper was staying in Jack’s room, as his roommate moved. They had grown close, with Jack liking Piper. Piper was starting to like Jack as well, but until Lucifer was defeated, she feared being too attached to someone. Elle and Aiden still had their own rooms but spent much of their time together.

Surprisingly, they all got decent grades the past semester, and new classes had begun. Piper enrolled in school and started as a psychology major, which gave her the chance to have her own room. She got one, but still stayed with Jack many nights.

One day, they were in all in classes, minus Bulk who was safe at work, when an alert popped up. Something was attacking campus. Buildings all went into lock down, but the rangers managed to slip out.

They found him, Lucifer, 10 foot tall, three giant heads, bracing to attack the students at the fountain. There was a fountain in the middle of campus where many students spent their time studying and hanging out.  

“I know we’ve seen him before, but I don’t remember him being this big!” Aiden yelled as they ran up to the scene. The other students had run off to safety, so the group all morphed together, prepared to take him down.

“You’re a disappointment Piper, fighting with these rangers. You were so much better than them,” Lucifer tried to get Piper back on his side.

“I’ll never fight for you, Lucifer. I’ve come to terms with what happened, and I’ve realized what I need to do. I need to take evil like you out of this world,” she screamed, prepping for attack.

The group attacked, one by one, all getting knocked back down.

Raven hit the ground hard, closing her eyes in pain. Suddenly she saw a figure, ‘Tommy?’ she thought.

“Use the other button now, on your rings. Save the world,” he told her.

She opened her eyes and came back to the fight.

“Use the other button on the rings!” She yelled to the team. They all fell back and pressed the buttons at once. A shield appeared at the front of their uniforms, along with wings from the back. Their sabers warped and became sleeker, making them lighter to hold. Raven felt another weapon appear on her side. She pulled it out, revealing a green dagger with a dragon symbol on it. ‘Use it well,’ she heard Tommy speak in her mind. It was his original ranger weapon, the dragon dagger.

They continued to fight, knocking him down more and more. Finally, he collapsed on the ground.

“I would say that we shouldn’t kill you, we’d be sinking to your level. But I can’t risk you coming back,” Piper told the three headed beast.

“Let’s do it together,” Raven came up to her. Piper nodded in response.

Raven took the dragon dagger, and Piper took her saber and they dealt the finishing strike, making Lucifer’s energy break up, disappearing into thin air.

The group looked around, smiling in their helmets.

“We did it!” Aiden laughed.

“Trashed the fountain though,” Elle noticed the mess around them.

“A trashed area is worth it compared to us being under evils control forever,” Jack responded, taking his helmet off.

Raven wondered about her seeing Tommy. Was that real? Was it a vision?

“Hey Piper?” She pulled her to the side, “did you give me a vision?”

“No, I didn’t do anything like that; I was too focused on Lucifer,” she admitted, “Why?”

“It’s nothing, just thought I saw something,” she went on to check the rest of the group.

“Are you all ok?” She said tired.

They nodded.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Skull invited them over to his house.

They walked; some limped, down to Bulk and Skulls house. Bulk had come home when he heard the news so he was home already.

“You guys look like you deserve a good meal,” he said welcoming them in.

“We did it,” Skull greeted Bulk looking tired.

After they got cleaned up and wounds bandaged, they all sat down around the table.

“Where do we go from here?” Piper asked the group.

Skull responded, “It’s always hard to get back to life after being a ranger. We saved the world, we did so many things, but no one knows except us. Everyone handles things differently, but we try to get back to daily life. You could always be like me, and watch for trouble, jumping at the chance to help more people, or you could go on, finish school, and get an awesome dream job, like so many others have done. It’s up to you, it’s your future. We’ll always be a team though, and can call on each other when needed.”

“I’m going to try to find a real life, and hopefully get past everything that has happened,” Piper declared.

“I’m going to keep at my math classes,” Jack realized.

“I’m going to keep going to be a teacher,” Elle mentioned.

“I’m sticking with her,” Aiden laughed, hugging Elle.

“I think I’ll keep doing classes too, but I will keep my eye open, in case anyone else needs the world saved,” Raven smiled.

“I’m getting back to how life was before, though, I’ll have a few more friends to keep me busy,” Skull smiled.

“Who will I cook for now?” Bulk joked.

The group enjoyed their dinner, but the night came to a close.

Piper and Jack were dating by the end of the semester. They both stayed on campus for summer classes. Elle and Aiden went back home for the summer, and Raven, who didn’t have summer classes, permanently moved into Bulk and Skulls. She fell right into their lives, joking around with Bulk, having fun with Skull. They had many of the same interests as well, which helped them connect even more.

“Are you going to finally ask her out?” Bulk asked his friend. Raven had taken over the guest room, but some nights she would still end up in his room from nightmares.

“I’m just nervous, ok?” Skull replied.

“So you can save the world, twice, might I add, but you can’t ask a girl out?” Bulk quipped.

“I just want it to be right,” Skull confessed.

It was the grand opening of the newly built fountain, “Come on,” Skull lead Raven to the fountain.

After listening to the university president talk about how the rangers saved the day, and that the new fountain would be dedicated to them, the crowd started to disperse.

Skull and Raven stayed behind talking about all of the changes they made. The fountain used to be flat with the ground but now had a step up. People could still walk through it if they liked. Students really liked that on hot days.

When all of the people had gone, Skull stood up and stepped up on the edge of the fountain, which was dry.

“Raven, we’ve been through a lot the past year. Even when you were hurt, with your arm in pain, sleeping there on the bed, I thought you were beautiful,” Skull started out wonderfully, “Raven, will you officially be my girlfriend?” He took a step back in his nervousness, and tripped right into the center of the fountain.

Raven laughed, thinking she wouldn’t want him any other way, “Only if you don’t drown in the fountain!” She laughed reaching to help him stand up.

He smiled, reached for her hand, and pulled her right in with him.

“I love you,” he admitted, placing his lips on hers as the water fell around them.

“All I did was get attacked,” she responded.

“You did so much more than that,” he smiled.

“I love you too,” Raven admitted smiling before she splashed water at him. ‘This is going to be a fun relationship,’ she thought to herself knowing he thought so too.


	17. Character Descriptions

 I was asked what the characters look like, and I realized that 1. I can see the characters, but not everyone else can. 2. I try to describe but maybe we need more.

Here is a list of descriptions, personalities, etc. sorry they are sort of random but I hope this helps understand them a bit better. Now, I have edited this again since I originally posted it, but in case you want a rundown or I still didn’t explain well enough throughout the story, I’ll leave this here.

Any questions, ask me in a review or message, and thanks for reading!

SPOILERS if you read this before the story.

Raven – Pink ranger, then becomes red. Power: umbraphotokineses (Dark and light kinesis, abilities to do light shields, move in the darkness and shadows, light up a room) Short red hair. After she becomes the red ranger, she dyes a pink strand into her hair to keep her connected to pink.  Likes to wear black, more of a goth/emo type. A little on the overweight side, but still athletic. Interested in music, writing, reading, anime. Ends up with Skull. Brown Eyes. Went to same high school as Jack, Aiden and Elle.

Jack – Blue ranger, short dark hair, larger, not weight wise but bigger build.  Likes different kinds of martial arts, music. Has known Raven since 2nd grade and had a crush on her. Ends up liking/dating Piper. Powers – telekinesis (move objects, gets blades to help attack with).  Math major. Green eyes. Went to same high school as Raven, Aiden and Elle.

Piper – Purple ranger, long dark brown/black hair, skinny, tan skin. Powers – control thoughts in others. Loves to read. Trying to figure out where she belongs and what her interests really are, as she was raised by abusive parents, rescued by Lucifer, then joined the rangers. Ends up with Jack.  Psychology major.

Elle – yellow ranger – controls pain, takes pain away from others, mostly only physical pain but tries to help with emotional pain as well. Has been dating Aiden since high school. Used to be in band. Blonde long hair. Green eyes. Loves fashion and wants to become a teacher. Went to same school as Raven, Jack and Aiden.

Aiden – green ranger – Controls weather. Is in band. Plays trumpet. Loves Elle. Short blonde hair. Super skinny but athletic. Interested in watching sports but doesn’t play much. Can occasionally be a jokester. Blue eyes. Studying to be a music teacher. Went to same school as Raven, Elle and Jack.

Bulk and Skull– Eugene Skullovich and Farkas Bulkmeier - you know them from the first like 5 series of the show. Well, I wrote another fic “The New Black Ranger” in which Skull becomes the black space ranger. Both of them have matured since the Mighty Morphin days. Bulk works security at the high school. Skull teaches piano lessons and is a college student. Skull falls for Raven. Skull has smoke powers, he can turn into smoke which makes moving into small spaces/ under doors/ etc easy.

Tommy Oliver – the classic leader. He’s been green, white, red. Well he’s back being the red ranger, complete with heat powers; however this time, Lucifer attacks the group, leaving Tommy dead. He gives the others their power rings.

Lucifer –Big bad, took Piper in from her abusive parents (after he killed them), raised her to be his soldier. Cerberus type monster, 3 headed dog, doesn’t exactly have many powers, just big, about 10 ft. tall. Had 7 generals.

 

Ranger outfits – different colors but each had black boots and gloves, the rest of the outfits are their color, except the part in the helmet they see through, which are shaped differently based on their powers (lightning for weather powers, yin/yang for dark/light powers, sun for heat)

Morphers – rings, like class rings almost with their symbol in the middle with their colors, then 2 side gems which are also buttons. One is for a power up, while the other is a communication button letting them talk to the other rangers

 


End file.
